


Don't Lose Your Head

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Party, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian, who just so happens to be your sugar daddy, invites you to a party for Queen but you appear to catch the attention of somebody else.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Lose Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorie1483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie1483/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Girls Get Punishments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080543) by Anonymous. 



> Hello, please read!
> 
> It's me, the writer for my "Sugar Daddy Secrets" series about you and Brian and this is the next installment, but I didn't want to add it to the series for a few reasons.
> 
> The other books are meant to be Brian in the 90's, so it wouldn't really make sense to have Freddie in this sort of situation so I've changed the time period to be sometime in the 80's. It also would sort of mess up the timeline, but I still wanted to give this idea a chance. 
> 
> It doesn't really connect to the other books so this can definitely be read as a stand alone story. This is certainly the raunchiest thing I've ever written, so I hope somebody else out there will also like it!

“Enjoying the party?”

You scoffed at the question, leaning your back against the bar and staring down into the mostly empty glass clasped in your hands. It was difficult to act nonchalant as the tall guitarist quietly laughed at your reaction, draping a long arm along the counter just behind your back as he sat down to occupy the empty stool next to you. 

“It’s not exactly my scene,” You sighed, moving your cup to watch the watered-down liquid swirl around the glass. “Should you really be wasting your time talking to me?”

“Why not? It’s rude to ignore a guest,” Brian smirked as his hand shifted to rest lightly between your shoulder blades. 

“I’m a little different, don’t you think?”

“You need to relax, baby, I invited you for a reason.”

You defeatedly sighed as his fingers traced random patterns across your dress, hoping the other people surrounding you wouldn’t notice the goosebumps littering your skin under the dim lighting. You continued to stare in your glass, acting as if it would give you some sort of answer if you looked long enough and biting your lip in contemplation. You didn’t want Brian to think you were being rude about his invitation to a Queen after-show party kilometers away from anyone you really knew who would question your presence, but the constant fear deep in your stomach about somehow letting the secret out that you weren’t really a friend of a friend who had somehow gotten in and the tight black dress hugging your form was purchased by the famous man at your side made your blood run cold.

You didn’t have a chance to answer, however, the sight of an even more famous man strolling straight towards you taking your breath away.

“Brian! What’s this dashing young lady doing chatting with you?”

“Come on, Fred, you don’t think I have any game left?” Brian asked back, acting offended at his words and sliding his hand down your back when you properly sat up. 

You gave the singer a bright smile as he held his hand out to you, a faint blush rising on your cheeks when he wrapped your hand in a gentle handshake and shushed you as soon as your mouth opened to say something. “Nice to finally meet you, darling. I already know exactly who you are, though...no need for introductions.”

You nervously looked to Brian at the simple statement that held so much weight for you, blush deepening when he only took the glass from your hands to down the remaining, no longer chilled liquid in response. 

“N-nice to meet you too,” You stuttered, intimidated to be the focus of such a well-known star who seemed to know your dirty secret that involved one of his friends. 

“Why don’t we go talk somewhere less crowded?” Brian asked as he stood to tower over you and set the empty glass on the bar. You sheepishly nodded as you followed his movements, adjusting the short hem of your dress and knowing his suggestion was really more of a demand. Freddie led the way as the three of you weaved through the masses of people scattered around the hotel ballroom and you were you’d have lost him if it weren’t for the constant press of Brian’s hand just above the swell of your backside pushing you along. 

The air felt significantly less stuffy as you ventured onto a miraculously empty balcony, taking in a deep breath and trying to control your rapidly beating heart. You had full trust in Brian, but you hadn’t known Freddie was aware of your special relationship or even what you looked like. You leant against the railing to face towards the party that went on without you, instinctively crossing your arms as the two older men stayed to face you and eyed your skimpy outfit. 

“I believe you said something about talking?” You teased, raising your eyebrows at Brian and shifting your weight to cross one leg over the other. 

“Snarky one,” Freddie whispered to his friend but still intentionally loud enough for you to hear as he reached around to pull a cigarette from his back pocket. 

“Yeah...but she’s pretty obedient once you learn to tame her,” Brian whispered back, taking a moment to stop his gaze on the deep neckline of your outfit. 

You took in another deep breath as you took in the conversation, shamefully trying to hide the fact that they’re talking of you as if you were just some object to be passed around made arousal pool between your legs. Brian knew you better than that, though, and you looked to the ground when you saw him lean over to Freddie - now saying something he actually didn’t want you to hear. You tried to watch his lips move in a fruitless effort to catch anything coming from his mouth, but the distance and alcohol coursing through your system didn’t make it easy. A shiver ran through your body when they both nodded at each other before turning their attention back to you, their gazes impossibly more ferocious than the last time.

“I take it I’m not part of the conversation?” You quietly spoke, unfolding your arms from your chest and placing them on the cold metal railing behind you. 

“You’re being particularly mouthy tonight,” Brian sighed, making the few shorts strides to stand next to you and copy your stance. 

“Didn’t know guests had a word limit,” You snidely answered with a twist on his previous words, turning your head to look up at him to find his intense stare already challenging your attitude. You held your breath when a smile crept up on his lips and he moved to stand in front of you, strong arms bracketing you in place against the railing. 

“Do you want to be my good girl tonight?”

You eagerly nodded at his question, the deep and serious tone of his voice making you ready to immediately drop to your knees in front of everybody if he wanted. 

“Can you behave for somebody else?”

Your eyes widened as you finally understood what was going on - Brian was offering you a threesome with him and Freddie. You were sure your heart was about to beat out of your chest as he sneered down at you in wait of an answer, his rhetorical questions leaving no room for negotiation even though he’d never push you to do anything you didn’t want to. Your initial reaction was confusion, uncertain Brian was willing to share you and that Freddie would really want a chance with you, but you knew he wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t on the table. You looked over his shoulder the older singer, darting your tongue out to wet your lips as you watched him pace near the door and fiddle with the cigarette in his mouth, and you couldn’t deny the rush that flowed through your body at the thought of both of them using you as they pleased. 

“Yes...Daddy.”

“Perfect,” Brian smiled, bringing a hand up to cup your warm cheek in his palm. “Meet me in my room in a few...make sure you’re prepared.”

With that, Brian and Freddie walked away to leave you on the balcony just as another couple stumbled out on the concrete. They both seemed beyond pissed and you flashed them a quick smile before slipping back into the party, tiptoeing around the other guests and lingering near one of the less occupied walls to give the men time to leave before you. When your watch had told you about five minutes had passed, you squeezed your way out of the large room into the eerie silence of the hotel lobby. You stopped in a vacant bathroom before heading up, observing yourself in the mirror and sighing as you thought about what was going to happen. 

You decided not to dwell on it, the excitement coursing through you making you touch up your makeup in rush and giving yourself one final twirl in the mirror before standing up tall to make your way to Brian’s room. You took a deep breath as you softly knocked on the door, clasping your hands in front of your stomach as you practically bounced on your heels.

The few seconds it took Brian to answer the door felt like forever, but his endearing smile upon seeing you made any fears melt away. You smiled back as you slowly stalked into the large suite, holding back a giggle when the singer sat on the edge of the bed winked at you. 

“You’ve been very naughty tonight…” Brian sighed as he came up behind you to rest his hands on your shoulders. “But I’ll let it slide this time since we have a visitor.”

You held in a breath when his hands lightly gripped onto the zipper of your dress, pulling it down at an agonizingly slow pace while you held heated eye contact with Freddie. The thud of your dress hitting the carpet rang around the otherwise silent room and you tried to hold back a shiver as the cool air of the room chilled your skin. Freddie hummed in approval at the new sight of your mostly exposed body, his eyes roaming over your bare chest before travelling down the trace the thin lines of the revealing thong Brian had also purchased for you. You loudly gasped when one of Brian’s hands suddenly groped one of your breasts, tugging at your hardening nipple and laughing at the small whine that escaped from your throat. 

“You already know how to address me, but you’ll call Freddie sir for the night and do anything he tells you to. Got that?” He whispered against your skin, giving your chest another squeeze as he softly pressed his lips to your neck. 

“Yes, Daddy, I understand.”

“Good girl...now go show him how wet I know you are.”

You held back another whine when Brian pressed a final kiss to your skin before taking his hands off of you, gently nudging you forward and almost making you stumble on your obnoxiously painful high heels as you stepped out of your dress. You strode over to Freddie with confidence, smiling down at him when you reached the edge of the bed where he was perched. A quiet sigh fell past your lips when his hands settled on your hips and you almost laughed at the way your cunt practically hovered in front of his face thanks to your artificial height. 

Freddie wasted no time in leaning forward to press a kiss against your lower stomach, dipping lower to the waistband of your thong but pulling away before reaching where you’d really want him. His one hand stayed strong around your hip while the other trailed along the skimpy fabric of your pants, looking up at you with innocent eyes as he reached the crease where your thigh met your core. Your eyes fluttered shut when his pointer finger pressed against your clothed clit, bringing a hand up to hold onto his other arm as your knees threatened to buckle. 

“Uh uh, eyes open,” Freddie scolded, pulling his finger away but paying no mind to your tight grip on his forearm. You quickly did as he said, looking back down at his wicked smile and whimpering when he repeated his actions. You were tempted to look away when you saw Brian stalking towards you out of the corner of your eye, but wanted both of them to see how obedient you were in effort to please them that you trembled in place as Freddie’s finger dragged over the damp spot staining the thong. 

“Knew I was right,” Brian spoke next to your ear, smirking down at the singer as he leant in to rub his nose over the same spot. A breathy moan escaped your mouth at the erotic contact, briefly shifting your glance over to Brian as he grabbed your unoccupied wrist. You tightened your grip on Freddie’s arm when you realised Brian was now completely naked and your hand brushed against his length, getting the hint even as the singer running his tongue along the soiled fabric tried to distract you and fisting Brian’s cock in your palm. “You’ve probably been wet this entire night, just hanging onto the flimsy hope that I’d take you home from the party and fuck you into the matress.” 

Another moan was forced out of you at Brian’s filthy talk, looking back down at the top of Freddie’s head still teasing between your legs while dipping your thumb in the bead of precum that had started to leak out of Brian’s cock to ease the way as you started pumping your hand. You didn’t have much time to do so, though, the gentle clasp of Brian’s large hand around your neck making your head turn to face him. You stared at him wide-eyed, trying to convey how much you were enjoying this despite the night being so young, smiling when he tugged you towards him to press your lips together. He immediately took control of the kiss, hand comfortably pressing against your throat as he slipped his tongue past your parted lips. 

You hardly noticed Freddie sliding your final garment down your thighs as you got lost in the feeling of Brian exploring your mouth and the heavy weight of his cock in your hand, the touch of his hands, much softer than you were used to, moving to grip at your arse being the only thing to remind you of the situation. You gasped into the kiss in surprise when Freddie’s tongue flicked against your clit, body tensing and making you pull away from the embrace. Brian smiled at your dramatic reaction, using his grip on you to make you look back at his friend and that damned wicked grin still plastered on his face. 

“I wanna suck you off...sir,” You blurted out, apparently catching both men off guard. You watched as Freddie hesitantly looked up at Brian - your admission clearly throwing a wrench in whatever plans they had obviously made beforehand.

“Well don’t just let her be so greedy, make her beg for it,” Brian simply replied as if he’d been waiting for you to say something of the sort and that your hand moving on his cock wasn’t affecting him in the slightest.

“Do you think you deserve to suck my cock?” Freddie asked you nonchalantly, tortuously dragging his fingers against your wet folds. 

“Yes sir, please, I’ve been good enough to suck your cock. I want to feel you stuff my mouth and cut off my breathing, I was made for it,” You rambled, fingers digging into Freddie’s arm as Brian’s hand around your throat fell down to brush along your chest. 

“You want it that bad?” Freddie smirked, knowing he would soon cave but loving the way you squirmed under the dual touches that were driving you mad. 

“Yes!” You gasped, a longer response cut off by the harsh pinch of your nipple between Brian’s calloused fingertips. “Yes, I want your cock down my throat more than anything, sir.”

“Anything?” Brian interjected, stealing your attention but keeping his hold against your chest when you looked over at him in confusion.

“Well...unless you had other plans for me, Daddy,” You murmured, blush creeping up on your cheeks again as you second-guessed yourself. Your hand slowed along his cock as his grip loosened against you, his thumb circling against your pebbled skin while weighing the options of what to do with you.

“Since you’re practically gagging for it...I’ll let you show Freddie how useful your mouth can be when you’re not acting like a brat. Get undressed and lay on your stomach on the bed.”

You gasped when a sharp smack landed on your arse after his order, trying to hold back a frown when both men suddenly pulled away from you and waited for you to kick into action. You scrambled to follow the command, kicking off your heels and slipping the thong the rest of the way down your legs before getting into position on the mattress. You propped your head up in your hands as you watched Freddie hastily take his own clothes off, tilting your gaze up as Brian moved to stand in front of you and smiled at your choice to face away from the headboard. 

“Still up for this?” He quietly asked, smoothing a piece of your slightly disheveled hair behind your ear. 

“Yes, Brian,” You answered at the same volume and purposefully used his name to fully reassure him this was something you wanted. 

“That’s my good girl,” Brian responded with a quick grin before moving out of the way to let Freddie take his place. 

“Are you ready, darling?” Freddie asked you, laughing at the way your attention immediately focused on the leaking cock in front of your face. You held back a sarcastic remark in fears of Brian punishing you in front of his friend, although the thought of the latter option still ran a shiver of pleasure down your spine.

“Y-yes sir,” You stuttered, chest already deeply rising and falling in anticipation.

You let your hands fall to support yourself and clutch onto the plush bedspread, looking up at Freddie as he traced the tip of his cock over your lips and effectively spread his precum around to smear your lipstick. Your mouth instinctively fell open, silently giving the signal to take you already and trying not to move and start the night yourself in desperation to show him how much of a good girl you really could be. You couldn’t resist pushing your luck a little bit by sticking your tongue out to briefly slide along his cock and impatiently urge him to get on with it, softly moaning when Brian’s hand gripped in your hair to move your forward. 

You felt a sense of pride when Freddie’s eyes fluttered shut as you finally wrapped your lips around his length, happy to make him feel good and loving the filthy way in which Brian watched you do so. Brian’s hand stayed persistent against your scalp but he still let you set the pace, peering down at you while you started to bob your head and letting out an unexpected moan. You trailed your eyes down to notice Freddie had a hand wrapped around his friend’s cock and jealously moaned around the length in your mouth, a gush of arousal wetting your core as you watched his movements sync up with yours. 

You let your own eyes fall shut as you savoured the situation, shifting against the bed in an unsuccessful effort to give some relief to your aching cunt. Brian must’ve seen your movement because a sharp tug on your hair made you stop, opting to focus on bobbing your head faster and helplessly moaning at the painful tingle against your scalp. You kept going even when his hand moved away, soothed by Freddie’s hand quickly replacing his and suppressing your gag reflex when the singer’s cock nudged the back of your throat. 

Freddie let you pull back for a moment, fingers calmly rubbing into your skin as you fought to catch your breath. You had blinked your eyes open again but failed to see the shared look between the two men, only noticing what was happening when you felt the bed dip behind you. You knew better than to wait around and took Freddie back into your mouth as Brian’s hands knocked your legs apart, slightly gagging as you pushed yourself to repeatedly take his cock as far down as you could. 

You couldn’t hold back the ragged moan that was muffled by your current state, the head of Brian’s cock sliding between your folds sending your mind into a spiral of pure ecstasy. Your entrance fluttered as he repeatedly teased by it and you tensed your legs in an effort to not push your hips down against him. The push of his cock barely breaching past your entrance made your bow your back against the bed, letting Freddie tightly grip your hair to hold your head in place. You squeezed your eyes shut as Brian slowly bottomed out and Freddie hesitantly thrust into your mouth, trying to relax against the immense pleasure clouding your mind and making the beginnings of your orgasm brew deep within your stomach. 

You almost jumped when Brian’s hand smoothed along your back, instinctively pushing your arse against his cock and moaning as you felt his balls against your skin. You hoped that Brian would start moving more than anything and felt frustrated tears slip out of your eyes as he stayed stilled inside you, and you figured this was his subtle punishment for all of your pushback earlier at the party. You moaned at each shift of his cock deep inside of you as Freddie continued to move your head, apparently gaining some confidence in how much you could take and holding you up against his pelvis for increasingly longer increments. 

A deep breath was pushed out of your lungs when Freddie suddenly pulled you off his cock and let go of his tight grip on your hair, your arms giving out on you and a sharp moan escaping your lips into the duvet when another harsh smack landed on your backside. You groaned when Brian pulled out, frowning to yourself at the empty lack of contact threatening to ruin your built-up pleasure. 

“Turn over,” Brian demanded, the harsh tone of his voice making you quickly comply despite the budding soreness in your muscles. You opened your eyes once you had switched to lay on your back, heart swelling when Brian smiled down at your absolutely debauched state - hair completely messed up, mascara mixed with tears streaked down your cheeks, and spit trailing from your chin down your neck. You sighed when his hands settled on your thighs to push you up the mattress, drawing your knees up as your head and shoulders now partially hung off the edge of the bed. “You’re not allowed to finish until Freddie’s done with your mouth...and you’ll swallow every drop of what he gives you like a good girl.”

You lazily nodded at the command opening your mouth as Freddie moved to straddle your head, turning around to save you the trouble of having his balls in your face - not that you would’ve complained if he didn’t. You settled your hands on his strong thighs as his hands regripped at your hair, pulling your head up onto his cock and continuing the brutal pace he had set earlier. You slipped your eyes shut once again and loudly moaned around his length when you felt your legs being spread apart, surprised to feel Brian’s warm breath against your folds.

Your back arched against the bed when his tongue flattened against your throbbing core, grateful for the strong hands against your legs that prevented you from bucking up into his face. It was hard to focus on the pleasure between your legs as Freddie abused your throat, fingers flexing against your scalp as he used you to get off, but the steadfast swirling of Brian’s tongue along your cunt was working desperately to not be forgotten. You tensed your muscles as Brian made his earlier demand incredibly difficult to follow, starting to shallowly thrust his tongue inside your willing entrance and making your forgotten beginnings of an orgasm reappear. 

A wave of relief washed over you as you felt Freddie tense under your fingertips, certain he was close and hollowing your cheeks around him in an effort to bring him over the edge. You pushed your hips against Brian’s tongue as Freddie came down your throat with a loud groan, struggling not to squirm as he held your head in place on his cock. You helplessly moaned as your own release unexpectedly washed over you, clenching around nothing as Brian’s tongue continued to swirl around you clit. 

You sighed when Freddie finally let you go, audibly gulping as you swallowed down what was left of his cum in your mouth and gasping as you were once again dragged against the mattress. You lightly kicked Brian’s side when the stimulation became too much, letting out a high-pitched moan as he gave your clit one final feather-light kiss before sitting up on his knees. You tried to even out your breathing as Freddie joined the two of you on the bed, feeling a light blush spread from your cheeks down to your chest as the older men scrutinized your debauched state under their intense gazes. 

“Still with us, love?” Brian softly asked, running his hand comfortingly up and down your leg.

“Yeah…” You sighed, resting your hands next to your sides and continuing to stare up at the ceiling. “Yes, fuck.” Brian and Freddie both laughed at your meaningful but slightly incoherent explanation and couldn’t help but to join them as Brian gently patted your leg. “But you didn’t get to cum yet, Daddy.”

“Always so eager, have I taught you nothing about patience?” Brian asked, smiling when you simply lifted your head to pout at him. “I’m getting there, baby, I just wanted to give you a second.”

You didn’t verbally reply, but instead chose to spread your legs apart for him and smiled when he immediately took up the offer to shuffle his way in the now open space. A soft moan left your lips when his cock effortlessly slipped between your adequately wet folds and back inside of you, gripping onto the bedspread and holding eye contact with him as you relaxed into the bed. 

“Don’t forget about our guest, now,” Brian reminded, shallowly rolling his hips and quirking an eyebrow at you. 

You nodded and looked over to Freddie, waving him towards you and hastily pulling him down to engulf his lips in a sloppy kiss. His technique was much less aggressive than Brian’s and you actually had the opportunity to dominate the embrace and slid your tongue into his mouth. You sighed into the kiss as Brian kept up his measured pace of tortuously pushing his hips against yours and arched against the mattress as one of Freddie’s soft hands came up to grip at your chest. The overwhelming and pleasurable contact made the sensitivity between your legs seem long gone, another orgasm already bubbling up as the two older men took control of your body.

You shuddered when Freddie’s thumb ran over your perked nipple, pulling away from the kiss and trailing your hand down his chest as he sat up to kneel next to you. You didn’t stop there, though, looking up at him with fake innocence as your hand gingerly wrapped around his already half-hard cock. You were glad his length was still coated in your spit as you began pumping him in your fist, tightening your other hand in the duvet as Brian subsequently sped up the pace of his thrusts.

You weren’t sure how much time had actually passed as the three of you fell into an oddly familiar rhythm, but you were disappointed when Brian’s movements began to stutter in a silent warning he was close. You sped up your hand on Freddie’s cock as your back shifted against the bed with the force of Brian’s thrust, eager to get him off for a second time and raggedly moaning as your own second release quickly approached. 

A gasp left Freddie’s mouth as he came again, this time the mess splattering against your breasts and making you arch against the bed. Brian moaned at the sight in front of him, his hands tightly grabbing onto your hips as his thrusts slowed down. Your head spun as both men defiled you with their cum, weakly moaning at the warm feeling of Brian’s release coating your walls and chest heaving as he continued to move his hips. Your mouth fell open as your orgasm crashed over you once again to make you clench around the cock inside you and clutch onto Freddie’s hip as you twitched against the mattress. 

You stared up at the blank ceiling as both men fell to lay next to you, trapping you between their spent bodies and sharing in your laboured breathing. You laughed as you realised just how ridiculous the scene must’ve looked with your sweaty bodies tangled together as you all laid upside down on the large mattress. A smile took over your features as they each grabbed one of your hands, giggling when they kissed your knuckles at the same time. 

“Maybe I should invite you to more parties,” Brian sighed, setting your conjoined hands to rest against his stomach. 

“Hell, maybe we should throw more parties,” Freddie added, letting out an extra laugh. 

“Maybe you boys shouldn’t underestimate me,” You interrupted, sitting up to look down at both of them. You smiled at their confused looks, letting go of their hands and shuffling to sit at the headboard to face them. “So...who’s ready for round two?”


End file.
